


Giving gifts

by araydre



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Summary: Two dwarves at an elvish outpost





	Giving gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).




End file.
